Caelestos
Caelestos was an ancient country connected to old Evaria. Small tribes once spread all over the Northern hemisphere of Evaria, long before William Blackmoore left to conquer the Kingdoms of Islimore. The Caelestal were a people hardened by the conditions of which they lived -- in the cold mountains, with little land that was suitable enough for farming and surrounded by the sea. They became adept at fishing, and with plentiful forests in southern Evaria, they built themselves boats and voyaged. History laments their extraordinary expeditions into the unknown and emphasizes their battle prowess. After the Age of Legends, came the Invasions of the Calestal. Often landing on the shores of Islimore, the Calestal were brutal, merciless raiders, who struck from the northern seas and ravaged the shores of our ancestors. This would go on for hundreds of years, until the greatest chief of the Calestal raiders was captured. Legend says the Kings of Islimore united for the first time to battle a common enemy. When their armies failed, they turned to something darker...more sinister, to deal with the threat. Using blood magic, they cursed him with an endless hunger, driving him to devour his men and then...his own flesh. He wasn’t so great anymore. After that, the invasions and massacres stopped. The Calestal were not heard from again for a few hundred years. By the time of the people’s re-emergence, Caelestos had become one of the greatest countries in the world. Learning the dark arts that killed their people’s greatest chief, two brothers brought the entire northern half of Evaria to heel. Those who refused to bow, were forced into slavery or cut down where they stood. Thus, the most powerful Empire ever known was born, Caeleo. The country was in full flourish for many years, a city of wonder. Enemies had many times tried to conquer the land, but their priests invoked dark magic. Fleets sunk, and with them, their men, to the bottom of the sea. With their books and amulets, dark magic infiltrated every crevice of the country. Seeping into their soils and filling their land full of wild fruit trees, grapevines and plentiful grains. They lived in an idyllic existence. But the powers they used did other things, too, and twisted both animal and man, into something unnatural. Magic came with a price. One cataclysmic night the Gods sent a battalion of fire to rain down on Caelestos that was so intense, that the great city of Caeleo was never found again. The Gods in their wrath, had struck down the most powerful country in Evaria for their sins, and the doomed city became a warning to others. A tale of caution, that over the years faded more into myth, than fact. Where it is believed the city might have stood, the land is covered in a veil of thick mists. The superstitious call it a cursed land. While the brave, stupid few, have tried to retrieve the spoils of the once great city. Only to never return. Category:Locations